Let Me Take it Away
by JessieBear22
Summary: Upon the arrival of 7th year, Draco Malfoy has become a social outcast among his peers. Seeing as he's alone he turns to someone new for companionship. The two will strive to put his life back together even though he's in more danger than meets the eye.
1. Malfoy: Enemy 1

**A/N: Okay. I'm going to be honest. Not sure where I'm going to take this story. I had a vague idea and now I'm turning it into something more. I like reviews and you most likely like updates. So show some love and tell me what you think. I like detailed reviews. Tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter. I hate vague reviews even though any review is a good one. But still. I beg you. I write and I love it when you write back. Also, this is just an introduction. That's why it's so short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or places that will be used in this story. All belongs to J.K Rowling. **

**Let Me Take it Away**

It was half past ten in the morning when Hermione Granger arrived on the platform nine and three-quarters. Her father carried her heavy luggage in behind her. Her deep brown eyes swept over the platform for familiar faces but she found no fellow Gryffindors in the immediate area. She did, however, spot Malfoy and his crew standing a little ways away. They looked as though they were in deep conversation. Malfoy looked as though he were angry, and when Hermione took a closer look she saw that it appeared he was being cornered by Crabbe and Goyle. That was, in her opinion, a very odd scene. What was going on?

She averted her eyes and walked by pretending like she hadn't seen anything and when she passed them, she heard a small portion of their conversation that made her brow furrow.

"There's no way out, Malfoy," Crabbe hissed at the blonde. They were trying their best to intimidate him, but Draco wasn't cowering under their ferocious gaze. It were as though his attack dogs had turned on him and he was about to put them both out of their misery. The expression on his face was unreadable, as he stared them both down.

"I've told you already," Malfoy spat. "It doesn't matter. It's unfortunate you don't have any say in what I do."

"You put your blood on it," Goyle pressed. "You know what the consequences are."

"What? You're going to out me? So fucking what? I've been black listed already. No point in even trying this shit on me," Malfoy said. "Get the hell out of my face."

"You'll lose everything, Draco," Crabbe growled as the two backed off. Draco smirked at them, his gray eyes glinting dangerously.

"Or will you?" he said quietly. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and boomed with laughter as Draco pushed past them, his trench coat blowing in the wind slightly.

"You put blood on it!" Goyle yelled again. "Just know that you _will_ pay in full."

"If I must," Draco said, putting his hands in his pocket, drawing out a wizard's cigarette and lighting up. He then chuckled slowly letting black smoke into the air. He leaned against the train, staring into nothing. Hermione said goodbye to her parents as Pansy Parkinson approached Malfoy. He stared at her expectantly. Hermione watched as she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He nodded, as she whispered in his ear and then she kissed him on his cheek. She then took the necklace she was wearing off and handed it to him. He shook his head and looked away from her, letting more smoke out. She grasped his hand and placed the piece of jewelry in his palm, closing his pale fingers around it before she walked off to join Crabbe and Goyle. When she left, Malfoy threw the necklace to the pavement and then dropped his cigarette and smashed it into the ground with the heel of his boot. He boarded the train and disappeared.

It was not long after he'd vanished that Pansy slowly made her way over and discreetly picked up the necklace, before she pocketed it and rejoined her group, Blaise Zabini putting his arm around her. Yes, it was confirmed that something very odd was going on. Draco Malfoy and Parkinson had been dating since fifth year.

"Hermione!" someone called. She looked up to find Ron and Harry hurrying towards her, both smiling widely at her. She couldn't bring herself to look at them as she stood. The summer had been extremely odd…

Harry immediately grasped her in his arms and pulled her close, squeezing her delicate form to his body.

"God! It's been weeks since we've heard from you. What the hell?" Ron asked, as he too wrapped his arms around her, after Harry was finished.

She gave them both a small smile.

"I got busy after I returned home from my stay at the Burrow," Hermione replied. "Some things _came_ _up_…"

They both nodded, still grinning at her stupidly and she again regretted her actions that summer. Apparently they hadn't said anything to each other and for that she was grateful. She rolled her eyes and followed them as they went to put their luggage away.

When it was time to go, the three of them were one of the last to board the train. They passed the Slytherin compartment. The usual one that Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson shared on their way to Hogwarts. The only unusual thing was, Malfoy was missing. This wasn't news to Hermione seeing as she'd seen his run-in with his two former best mates.

"God that's odd. Where is the Slytherin Prick?" Ron murmured as they made their way to the end of the compartment. And it was then that he froze in his tracks, Harry knocking roughly into him, seeing as he was too preoccupied with the view of the ocean below him.

"Bloody hell, Ron!" Harry said, rubbing his nose. But Ron was pointing into the only compartment that had space. Everywhere else they'd gone had been full.

"What?" Harry snapped, glaring, until he realized what Ron was pointing at.

There, Malfoy sat, with his eyes shut, his headphones in his ears. He was quite alone.

"What the fuck is he doing by himself?" Ron whispered to his two best friends. Hermione stared troubled at the youngest existing Malfoy.

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked. "This is the only place that's open."

"We sit down," Hermione said. "If he has a problem with it, he can leave."

They both stared at her, their mouths ajar.

"For heaven's sake!" Hermione said. "It's just Malfoy. It's not as though he's going to explode or something! He's not contaminated!"

"He's as close as it gets though," Ron whined. Hermione then pushed past both of her childish friends and entered the compartment, sitting down directly across from Draco, who hadn't taken any notice to the Golden Trio now being in his presence. Harry quickly took a seat next to Hermione, leaving Ron to sit next to Malfoy. Ron glared at his best mate.

"If looks could kill Weasley," Malfoy murmured from the corner, his eyes still shut. The three stared at him waiting to see if he was going to say any more, but he didn't. He simply stretched his legs out, his feet just inches away from Hermione's. He then sighed, his jaw twitching slightly, his hands resting limply in his lap. His nails were painted…

"Is he queer or something?" Ron asked taking in Malfoy's appearance. He looked quite different from when they'd last seen him. He had several piercings in his ears and one on his lip. He also was wearing dark eye shadow around his eyes. Draco smirked and shifted a bit.

"Do queers make you uncomfortable, Weasel-B?" the blonde asked, his gray eyes meeting Ronald's. Ron turned very red and sat down next to the Slytherin Prince. Harry and Hermione watched as Draco continued to stare at Ronald, Ron occasionally glancing to his right. After a few minutes, Ron lost it.

"What?" he snapped. "What are you staring at Ferret?"

"Why, you of course," Draco drawled, He then licked his lips seductively, and Ron turned even redder and quickly exited the compartment. Draco laughed quietly and shook his head.

"What's the matter with you really? Why are you in here instead of with your friends?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you ask the mudblood, Potter?" Draco murmured he eyes meeting Hermione's lazily. She felt a chill go through her.

"She was there for the whole thing."

Harry looked at Hermione expectantly. Draco returned his attention to the scenery that was passing by peacefully.

"I don't know. I didn't notice anything different," Hermione replied in response to Harry's expression.

"Sure you didn't," Draco muttered, crossing his arms. "Either way it's nothing you have to bother yourself with Pot-head. I'm quite capable of handling my own affairs."

"Why are you being so civil?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't see a need in picking a fight this early in the morning," Malfoy replied shortly. "Why are you still talking to me?"

"The time of day never stopped you before," Harry said slowly.

"Well I'm tired this morning," Draco snapped. "Do you want this to turn into something Potter?"

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other a moment, and both looked away simultaneously.

"Fair enough," Harry murmured.

**A/N: Okay. New story. I always do this. But yes. If you like, review. I'd love some input. I will be putting the next chapter up soon. I'm currently working on other stories too though so it may not be for a couple of days. **


	2. VV Baby

**Let Me Take it Away**

Draco Malfoy sat still for most of the train ride listening to the Trio's conversation. They didn't know he could hear them over his music. Granger had commented on how she was surprised he wasn't deaf and he smirked. He couldn't go deaf… Not even if he wanted to. He opened his gray eyes; his lids were heavy from the dull glare of the sun coming through the thick clouds. He blinked several times, willing the burn the light had caused to go away, but it never did.

Hermione had noted that he seemed quite lethargic this stormy morning as Draco pulled out a small bottle and let several drops of a blood-red substance enter his silver orbs. He then pulled out a black handkerchief and wiped underneath his bottom lids, making sure his eyeliner didn't smear. His eyes trailed over her features and he sneered, his top lip curling away form his teeth. It was then that Hermione thought she may have seen a fang… But it was gone as quickly as she'd seen it.

She'd heard that Draco Malfoy was a mixed breed wizard. Meaning even though he had 'pure' _magical_ blood he wasn't actually of _wizard_ descent. So what if he could work a wand? That didn't mean he was actually what purebloods would consider _pure_. That only applied if the rumors were true though. She didn't remember where she'd heard it but a lot of students said that Lucius Malfoy was a vampire and Narcissa Malfoy was a veela. And when Hermione thought back to the limited times she'd come in contact with Draco Malfoy's parents both of those assumptions seemed to be very likely. They both had the demeanor of the magical creatures. Lucius Malfoy was mysterious and had a very dark temperament. Narcissa had the physical traits of a veela and the shallow personality as well. Both carried an heir of superiority.

Suddenly Draco Malfoy laughed. It was short and dry but a laugh all the same. Hermione looked at him a bit confused and he shook his head.

"It's not even worth the time to ask," he said, his voice escaping him like a hiss but not quite as harsh. He seemed to be reading her. She quickly averted her eyes. If the rumors were true then it was likely he could read her mind as well… Hermione fidgeted with her sleeve and tried to think of anything other than the blonde sitting across from her. And it was then that her mind wondered to the summer.

**Flash Back:**

**She brought her finger up to her lips and then brushed his lips lightly with her fingertips. **

"**They might hear," she whispered. Emerald green eyes stared down at her slightly unfocused. **

"**I'm trying Hermione," he muttered. "You're just so…" **

**She giggled and brought his face to the nape of her neck where she felt him nip at the skin gently, his hips meeting hers again. She felt her grip on his waist tighten, her nails digging in. The couch springs were creaking underneath their weight and she found herself slightly lightheaded. **

"**Harry," she panted. "Oh God." **

**He groaned against her neck pushing harder against her, his movements in time with his breathing. They could hear the music above them as the party went on. Hermione still didn't want to risk getting caught. The basement was chilly and when it was over she felt herself shivering under her best friend's weight as sweat trickled down her body. **

"**Neville won't be happy," Harry laughed as he separated himself from the tangle of limbs. "Doesn't he sleep down here a lot?" **

"**What Neville doesn't know can't hurt him," Hermione muttered, propping herself up on her elbow as Harry pulled up his jeans. He held out her knickers to her and she slipped them back on under her skirt. **

"**Do you think we should keep this quiet?" he asked. "I mean… I know how Ron feels about you and…**

And? Draco didn't look at Granger but her mind was turning over a new memory now. His pale eyebrows rose in interest.

**Flash Back II:**

**Ronald. **

"**Just shut up," Hermione muttered into his ear. She grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on her thighs. "Lift me." **

**It was obvious he hadn't done this before. They were in the small thicket of trees that surrounded The Burrow. **

"**God Hermione," Ron muttered as he did as he was told. "I'm sorry that I don't know more I was just saying-"**

"**I'll talk you through it," she said. "Just do as I say and you'll be fine…" **

**He pushed her up against a tree, his hands on her thighs, his muscles flexing with the strain of keeping her up. It didn't seem to be too much trouble for him. Hermione was light…**

Hermione bit her lip. She didn't know how she felt about those two events that happened only a couple of weeks apart. She'd always been a curious girl and she'd never been afraid to try new things. Ever. It could have been considered a curse.

She glanced over at Harry and Ron who were both talking animatedly to each other and then she felt Malfoy's cold calculating gaze penetrating every ounce of her being. She met his eyes, her deep brown ones narrowing into steely gray. He smirked knowingly at her and nodded at the two boys and then moved his eyebrows up and down.

"That's dirty," he lipped at her. She felt her blood run cold. She was so desperate to stop thinking about the blonde enigma sitting across from her that she'd given away her other dark secret in the process. She mentally kicked herself and stood, leaving the compartment. Draco Malfoy watched her go with a small smile playing on his features. He then stood up, straightening his trench coat, and he followed her into the corridor…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione stood watching the scenery go by, her arms crossed over her chest, her posture tense. She was vaguely aware that the blond was coming towards her when there was a disturbance. The compartment door slid open and Blaise Zabini appeared, colliding with Malfoy hard.

"Didn't see you there," Zabini said sarcastically. Malfoy rolled his eyes and went to simply brush past his former friend when Zabini cut of his path by putting his arm in front of Draco as a barricade. The Slytherin Prince stared down at Blaise's arm, clearly running through his options to decide the best course of action.

"And here I was thinking I was rid of you," Draco said slowly. He was staring Zabini down.

Zabini chuckled.

"So you're hiding with Potter then?" Zabini asked. Draco shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets as he rested against the wall. He let out a deep breath and raised his eyebrows at Blaise. "I can't believe it," Zabini muttered. "You're actually hanging out with Scarhead?"

"Does it look like it Blaise?" Draco asked, his voice toneless. "I am out in the corridor. Either way does it matter where I sit? Anywhere I go I'll be amongst enemies."

"Oh so I'm your enemy now?" Blaise muttered.

Draco cocked his head to the right and smiled.

"You know the rules," Draco said.

"If you come back in right now, Malfoy, all will be forgotten. We'll give you everything back," Blaise said with an award-winning smile. Draco didn't look swayed. "Just come in and we'll come to an agreement."

"Now we're handling this like business?" Draco asked with a cold laugh. "I don't think so. Did you ever think that maybe I backed out because I didn't want to go that way? I don't do business with enemies."

"You're making a mistake," Blaise whispered.

"You're a blood traitor!" Draco snarled. Hermione saw Malfoy's eyes turn entirely black with his sudden anger. "You sold me out. You're lower than scum on the bottom of my shoe. _I am your kind Zabini!_ And you're weak."

It was then that Draco lifted his hand and put it on Blaise's chest. He didn't push Zabini but he glared at him warningly.

"Just move out of my way, Zabini," he said.

"Or you'll do what Malfoy? You honestly think you can take me?" Zabini asked. Draco's face lit up maliciously.

"I only ask once," he whispered. It was then that Malfoy flexed. It was almost as though his whole being went into the movement. Like he was calling to every inch of himself to aid him. And Zabini flew out of the way and against the corridor door. Draco then nodded in Blaise's general direction and strolled past him, clasping his hands behind his back. Life was good.

Hermione turned away, her eyes wide. That definitely had been wandless magic… She waited as Malfoy came ever closer to her and then came to a halt next to her, staring intensely out the window as though he were searching for something very important that he'd lost. Hermione watched him with interest, her brows furrowed.

"What are we looking at?" he whispered to her. Hermione found herself glaring at him. "Trying to mind your own business are you?" he asked.

"It's not my fault you and Zabini decided to get into a row within ear shot of me," Hermione said. Malfoy chuckled and looked down the hall where Blaise had been standing only a moment ago. Defeated, Zabini had slunk off back into his compartment. Draco figured that wouldn't be the last time he dealt with him and the others though. He expected to get into a confrontation with them first thing tonight. He'd really pissed them off.

"So…" Draco began. "You and Potter…and Weasel…"

"That was none of your business!" Hermione snapped. She flew right off the handle. She quickly went to walk away before she decided to hex him, when his hand flew out and grabbed her. It was the first time he'd ever touched her and she found his hand deathly cold.

"I won't tell," he muttered. "Good Lord Granger. Do you think I'm _that_ horrible?"

"Are you kidding?" Hermione cried in disbelief. "_Please_ tell me your joking!"

"Couldn't you tell Granger?" he asked laughing. "I don't care who you sleep around with in your spare time. Not enough to repeat it to the whole world. Besides everyone already figured you were shagging one of them. In my opinion though, you should go for the gold if you have both at your disposal… And they're both clearly drooling over you… God knows why," he added as an undertone. "If you're going to do something you might as well do it right."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you wouldn't go running your mouth about it," she snarled.

"Granger," Draco began, sounding slightly frustrated. "Don't think so highly of yourself. Have you ever thought that maybe I have enough shit on my plate to really not care whether or not I could ruin your life? It's just sex. Sex happens all the time."

"So what was all that then?" Hermione asked. Draco smirked.

"What was what?" he asked.

"You know what," Hermione said, her voice tight. She was aggravated. "This morning in the station and then just now-"

"So you were paying attention," Draco said triumphantly. "I knew you were. You're a very alert little Gryffindor aren't you?"

"Whatever Malfoy," Hermione said shortly. "Really. What's going on? Why are your friends treating you that way?"

"What friends?" Draco asked with a bitter laugh. "I have nobody."

"You're avoiding the question," Hermione pointed out. Draco met her eyes and it was the first time she noticed the gray was lined with blood. She thought vaguely on the drops he'd put in his eyes.

"It's because that's none of your concern," Draco drawled. "Just like who you fuck is none of mine." He turned to leave, and this time it was Hermione who reached out for him.

"Granger. Wha?"

It was then that she brought her wand out and a large beam of light shot from the tip, shining directly into Malfoy's face. He squinted his eyes and she saw the blood lining thicken. That was a vampire trait. He then reached up and put his hand over the light, extinguishing it. More wandless magic. The more she thought of it, Malfoy was almost always wearing sunglasses.

"What the hell are you doing?" he snapped quietly. His face was only inches from hers.

"You're a-"

"Vampire?" Draco asked. He stared at her for a long time. "And? I'm also part veela."

"And how many people know that?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares?" Draco snapped. "What were you trying to do? Blind me?"

Hermione stared at him. "You're not as pure as you say…"

"Still purer than you," he retaliated. "Let's have a look at those muddy veins shall me?"

He grabbed her hand and brushed his finger over her wrist, the veins turning black and spreading up her arm. Hermione's eyes widened and he laughed.

"I can smell the dirt inside of you," he snarled. He then dropped her hand. "Don't go looking in places you shouldn't be, Granger. You just might find what you're looking for but I may end up being the last thing you see…"

He then strolled down the corridor and back into the compartment. Hermione didn't know why, but she was very shaken. Draco Malfoy had always been off… But this situation really took the cake.

**A/N: Thanks for the two reviews I received on this story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you liked or disliked. Cool cool. Love to all. New readers and old ones welcome. :D **


End file.
